Neverland's Queen
by LifelessSpirit0918
Summary: Rayne Pierce grew up unloved and in fear her whole life. When she's brought to Neverland, everything is changing. But can she get get over her horrible past and become a true lost girl? Is Peter pan as trustworthy as she wants to believe? Or will he turn out to be another demon she must escape? Sucky summary I know! Rating for language, violence, and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! I'm soooo sorry I've been kinda slacking on my other story 'How The Broken Tremple' and that's because all the chapters I had in a notebook got ruined and I can not for the life of me remember any of the ideas I had! So with that said if anyone has any feel free to let me know! Anyway, I have decided to write a Peter Pan story from Once Upon A Time because I think he's just so awesome! Anyway this chaper is just the prologue so it's short, sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters just my OCs!**

It was a dark, starless night in the Enchanted Forest, shadows clinging and shrowding everything in inky blackness. The only light in the never ending darkness was candlelight coming from the windows of a cozy cottage surrounded by a meadow of lillies and purple wildflowers. Crickets and insects were no where to be heard as a painful shriek came from inside, disrupting the calm atmosphere of the night.

Inside lay a woman in her early thirties, sweat dripping from her brow as she moaned and clenched her teeth against the painful contractions ripping through her body. Her hair, the color of the midnight sky, clung to her face and neck as she placed a shaking hand on her large swollen stomach, smiling dispite the pain. Next to her a man of large stature with sandy locks sat clutching her free hand in his larger one, whispering sweet things of encouragment.

"Okay Clara, just a couple more pushes and it'll be over. Just breathe." called a older woman with graying hair and an aged face who was sat at the foot of the bed.

Breathing deeply, Clara gave another strong push before she all but collapsed in exaustion. A shrill cry pirced the night, and the man's head shot up to gaze at the newborn babe that had just entered the world.

"It's a girl, what shall her name be then?" asked the elder woman, wrapping her in a white quilt after wiping her down with a different cloth.

"Rayne. Her name shall be Rayne Pierce." came a weak voice, making them all look at Clara to see her face deathly pale.

"Clara, are you alright dear?" the man asked, smoothing her hair from her forhead. He noticed how cold and clammy she was, making him worry for her health even more.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let me hold her please?" Clara said, shiting to sit up a bit as she took her daughter into her arms for the first time. The frail baby had stopped crying, making Clara smile softly. Rayne's large doe eyes were a mirror of her own, a very light green bordering on golden. She had a head full of tiny black curls as well. All in all she was the spitting image of Clara and that warmed the woman's heart to no end.

"She's so beautiful Darious..." she whispered, feeling her eyelids become heavy and her mild smogged.

"Clara, are you okay? Clara...CLARA!" Darious called as his wife closed her eyes and went limp. He shook her shoulder, calling out to her, making Rayne start crying. Ignoring the crying babe, he checked Clara's pulse, not feeling even the faintest hint of one. Tears filled his eyes as he continued to call out to his wife, pleading her to come back to him.

After a few minutes of crying, Darious turned his gaze to the crying baby still clutched in his deceased wide's arms. He stared at the small creature that resembled Clara so much, feeling a churning in his stomach as he watched her. This was her fault. His love was gone because of this small insignificant girl. Growling, he stood up, looking to the elder woman still seated silently off to the side.

"Get her out of my sight. I will collect her later." he said through clenched teeth, turning away from them as the woman picked Rayne up, shushing her as she left. Darious ran his hands through his hair as he tried to calm himself. He wanted nothing more than to kill the baby but he knew he couldn't. Not when he saw the look of pure love in Clara's eyes when she looked upon the girl. He couldn't bring himself to love the thing that took her away rom him though, and with that thought he set to taking care of his wife's body.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! Here's another chapter for you all! I hope you like it, I would love reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT!**

I ran swiftly through the night, my black cloak billowing behind me. My hood was up to hide my long black hair and face from the stray people walking around the village I resided in, intent to get to my destination without being recognized. My ankle screamed in agony but I didn't slow my pace, pushing through the pain once I saw the cottage I was determined to get to.

Slowing my pace, I walked to the front door and knocked softly, knowing that the inhabitants were awake. I only had to wait for a moment before the door was opened and a young boy of fourteen with shaggy brown hair and eyes to match peered at me from inside.

I lifted my head, pulling my hood off to let my hair flow down my back, my green eyes meeting his. He hissed softly with a concerned expression when he saw my face, making me wince and drop my gaze to my feet. I didn't have a mirror but I could feel my split lip, could taste the copper tang of blood on my tongue, and feel my cheek throbbing.

"Come on inside Rayne, I'll fix you up." he said softly, taking my hand to pull me into the house.

"Thank you Bae..." I mumbled, feeling guilty for putting my problems onto him. He was my only friend in this village as the other kids were told to stay away from me by their parents. My father was quite feared among the village for his violent outbursts and sadistic behaviour. Bay was in the same boat as I was with his father being the Dark One, but that just made our friendship stronger.

Sitting gingerly into a chair at the table, I pulled my cloak off to reveal my gray blouse. Bae set to work, grabbing a rag and wetting it before sitting down in front of me to begin dabbing the blood off my face. We sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the quiet as he cleaned me up. Our moment was broken when his father walked into the room with a grin on his greenish face. That grin dropped the moment he saw me.

"Here again are we Dearie? How bad was it this time?" he asked in a cheery voice, but both Bae and I could hear the underline of concern and anger his voice held.

"It wasn't that bad, supper was a little cold when he got home is all." I replied, sending the man a small smile. I didn't fear Rumpelstiltskin like most did, for I know that evil is not born it is created. I could see that he was not all bad deep down, I watched the love that filled his eyes when he gazed at Bae.

"Papa can heal you Rayne, why won't you let him?" Bae said, pleading me with his eyes to give in.

"You know I can't, he would figure out that I come here. I would lose you..." I muttered, looking down to my lap where my fingers were fiddling with each other.

"I could always...get rid of the problem!" Rumple sang, a grin returning to his face. I mock glared at him, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. Just being around Rumple and Bae made me feel a lot better.

"You know that's not what I want, he's still my papa." I said, shaking my head. He nodded with a understanding look on his face. He swiftly turned and made his way to another room, leaving Bae and me alone again.

"Let me see the rest." he encouraged, making me sigh and hold out my arms. They had many bruises in the shape of fingers where my papa would grab me. He nodded and I proceeded to roll up the leg of my tight black pants, showing him the bruising and swelling around my left ankle. He winced, prodding at it to make sure it wasn't broken before sitting back with a sigh.

"You have to do something Rayne." he started, but I had already heard this many times so I shook my head, standing from the chair.

"Rayne, he's going to kill you someday! You can't just let this keep happening!" he burst, standing from the chair quickly, making me flinch. I wasn't scared of him but any agression or anger in a man's voice sent my heart into a frenzy.

"What would you have me do Bae? Run away? Where will I go huh? Let your father turn him into a snail? There is no other choice!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms out at my sides. He huffed, crossing his arms as he looked down at me. Even though he was almost two years younger than me, he was slightly taller than I was. I turned away from him, taking a deap breath as I looked out at the moon with a somber look.

"I am trapped Bae, there is nothing I can do about it but accept it. You should too." was all I said before grabbing my cloak and exiting the house without looking back to see the pained expression on my best friend's face.

 ***Meanwhile***

Peter Pan was bored, laying in his hammock staring at the ceiling. It was late into the night, the only sounds coming from the creatures of Neverland and whimpers of the occasional lost boy. He could not make sleep apear tonight for some reason, and it was aggravating him to no end. Sighing, he sat up and flung his feet to the floor of his tree house and stood up. Walking onto the balcony that overlooked the camp, he leaned onto the railing to stare at the sky.

He stood there for a while just letting his mind wander, thinking of new plans to retreive the heart he sought out for so long. He still had plenty of time left, he was in no hurry, but the sooner he had even a lead on it the better. Sighing, he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, wanting nothing more than to rest. A movement to his right caught his attention and he opened his eyes to glare at the intruder. It was his shadow, floating above the ground staring at him.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, going back to staring at the night sky above him.

"I have some news. I found someone who could do well to come to Neverland. They are truley lost and in a very bad situation." the shadow said, his voice echoing slightly.

"Well what are you waiting for, bring the boy to me." Pan grated out, irritated that the shadow had chosen to bother him with this information. He brought boys to Neverland all the time without consulting with him first.

"There lies the problem. It is not a boy, but a young girl. She wont come with me if I went to collect her, she doesn't believe she can escape what is keeping her there." the shadow replied. Pan's head shot up to stare at the shadow as if it had gone mad.

"I've never had a girl here. There are no lost girls." he said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe the shadow had even brought this to his attention, it was ridiculous. Shaking his head, he walked back into his room not expecting the shadow to follow but it did.

"You do not understand. She isn't just a normal little girl, she has more potenial then any boy I've ever chosen to bring here." it growled out, making Pan stop and turn to it with a doubtful expression.

"I can not bring her, you will need to collect her. It is in your best intrest." he started, and paused, knowing just what to say to get the boy to do it. "I also have reason to believe she will be able to help lead you to the Heart Of The Truest beleiver."

This made Pan's doubtful expression turn to a devilish grin. If the shadow was correct and the girl he spoke of could help him find the heart he was after, then he would have no problem bringing her here.

"Well that is interesting indeed."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm on a roll with this story haha so I would love reviews of course! Let me know what you think of this chapter please!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT!**

The sun was barely seeping over the trees when my eyes fluttered open, my body weighing heavily from the lack of sleep I had. I didn't crawl into my blankets the night before until very late and now I was regretting it a bit. It wasn't anything new to me though I didn't sleep very much most nights. Five hours was a luxary to me, anything more was a miralcal.

Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I made a mental checklist of everything to be done for the day. Once I felt like I could stand without dropping from exhaustion, I crawled from the warmth of my bed to change my clothes.

Settling for a navy blue long sleeved blouse and tight black pants, I brushed though my hair to make myself presentable. I took a peak into my dirty and cracked mirror on my way out of my bedroom to see the bruising on my face was darker now than it was the night before. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath before making my way to the kitchen to make my papa breakfast.

Our cottage wasn't small, it was actually one of the largest in the village but that was to be expected with my papa's profession. He was a very well known blacksmith who only sold the finest weapons to knights and even a few kings.

Entering our cozy kitchen, I set to work making my papa his daily breakfast of eggs and pourage. I hummed softly as I cooked, smiling softly to myself at the peacefulness of the morning until my father's footsteps could be heard coming towards the room.

Steeling my nerves, I stopped humming and tried not to let my hands shake as I saw him enter the room from the corner of my eye. My father was a good looking man for his age with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes, the only indication of his aging being the worry lines on his forehead and around his eyes.

"Is my breakfast almost ready?" he asked in the tone that I knew wasn't really a question but a threat to hurry my ass up.

"Yes papa, i'm just finishing." I replied softly, knowing he didn't like a lot of noise so early in the morning. As he sat down to the table, I placed his breakfast in front of him, keeping my eyes lowered as not to look him in the face. Once I was sure he didn't need anything else, I retreated to my room to wait for him to leave for work.

Sitting on my trunk of clothes under my window, I stared out at the village coming to life as the sun rose higher, hearing the soft bustling of the early risers. I smiled, watching the children run around with their parents and the small animals that dipped in and out of the woods surrounding the village.

After about an hour of sitting in the same spot I heard the door to our cottage open and close, signifying my father's departure. Getting up, I opened my door quietly and listened to make sure he was really gone before making my way out to the kitchen for my own breakfast. It wasn't much, only a piece of bread and a cup of water, but it was food. Sitting down at the table with my meager breakfast, my thoughts wander to my conversation with Bae last night.

Could I leave? Of course not I wouldn't make it a weak on my own. I also couldn't let Rumple 'take care of it.' I wouldn't be able to live with myself, he was still my father after all no matter how much he hurts me. I decide to just push those thoughts to the back of my mind and get started on my daily chores.

Standing from the table, I set to work on cleaning and dusting the house. I pick up everything that was broken in my papa's rage last night, and scrubbed the floor of my blood. After it was all gone, I moved the furniture back to their original places as well. Sighing, I push my hair out of my face but it just falls right back so I put it into a loose braid over my shoulder.

Singing softly, I finish up my chores with the dishes. After they're washed and put in the right places, I walk to the window to look at the clouds. When I don't see any traces that it might rain, and smile deciding to do a little shopping. As I step away from the window I can't help but notice a movement on the edge of the woods but when I look there's nothing there.

Shrugging, I grab my cloak and the hidden pouch of money from under my mattress. I made a little money from doing the older woman favors, but if my father knew he would take it and I would be punished so I kept it hidden. Putting on the cloak, I attached the pouch to my hip before exiting my house.

 **XOXOXOXOXO**

Pan really detested when he had to visit the Enchanted Forest, he really did. But if the shadow was correct in his assumptions than he could bare it. His feet hit the soft grass of the woods softly, not even making a sound. Looking around he concluded that he was on the outskirts of the village that the girl resided in. Now all he had to do was find her. The shadow had given him a vague description of her, and had told her that she would stand out among the other villagers.

With that in mind, he made his way to the edge of the woods but stayed in the cover of the trees slightly. Directly in front of him was a larger cottage among the others, and he had a direct view into one of the windows that was open. He could hear a soft singing coming from inside, making him pause for a moment. The voice was light and airy making the song sound like it came from the wind. Moving a bit closer, his eyes were met with a girl with long hair the color of a raven's feathers. Her head was bent as she stared at her hands doing something or another, he wasn't sure.

This girl was the one singing he was sure, and it made him actually wait to see what her face looked like. His reation puzzled him greatly, he had never been so curious over someone before especially a girl. Speaking of a girl, something in his mind clicked. One part of the description the shadow had given him was that she had dark hair. This made Pan smirk. Was this her?

Suddenly, her face came into view as she looked up at the sky and smiled, making the smirk grow even more. Green eyes with a tint of gold. He had her. He didn't think it was going to be easy but he was definitely not complaining it saved him a lot of trouble. His eyes suddenly found the right side of her face, noticing the dark bruises. Why would her face look like that, was she accident prone? She would have to grow out of that quickly in Neverland.

The girl disapeared from his view, making him scowl. He had to find a way to get to her, she was coming with him weather she liked it or not. Seeing her leave the cottage, he hurridly followed her through the village, staying in the shadows and trees so he wasn't seen. The girl had her hood up and her head bent, moving swiftly through the crowds without being noticed really.

He continued to follow her, watching as she bought a few pieces of fruit and a black shirt before she ran out of money. He wondered how she had so little money. From the cottage she lived in it doesn't seem like she would be poor. By the time the sun started to set, he watched as she hurried home, sprinting all the way there.

As she disapeared inside, he couldn't help but wonder why the shadow thought she was a lost girl. She seemed like she had it pretty good to him. Sighing, he leaned against a tree, waiting for for the right moment to collect the girl.

Pan had been waiting for about an hour when he noticed a figure stumbling toward the front door of the girl's cottage. Raising his eyebrow, he wandered closer, making sure to stay out of sight as the figure came into view of the candlelight streaming out of a window. He was a older man, probably the girl's father, he concluded.

The man slung the door open harshly causing it to slam into the wall with a loud bang before he strode inside and closed it with just as much force. Pan raised an eyebrow at the overkill of the man's actions. He could smell the faint hint of ale that was left behind in the man's wake and it made Pan scowl. So her father was a drunk it seemed. Making his way to the window he last saw the girl through, he leaned against the wall next to it and listened.

He couldn't hear very well because the girl had shut the window to block out the evening chill so everything was a bit muffled but he knew most of the talking was coming from the man. The tone he was using didn't seem all that pleasant either but Pan couldn't tell for sure. He stood there for a few moments longer, and just as he contemplated moving back into the trees to wait he heard what sounded like glass shattering. Everything he heard after made his stomach knot up involuntarily.

 **XOXOXOXO**

I had just finished my buisiness in the market when the sun started to sink behind the trees, warning me to get home to start dinner. I quickly took off down the dirt path back to my home, moving as fast as my throbbing ankle would allow me to go. Once I made it I quickly put my belongings away before starting on my papa's supper.

It didn't take me long to cook everything and set the table, having learned from my nanny at a young age how to speed along the process. I had grown up with a older woman caring for me and teaching me how to be a proper young lady, making sure I learned everything I needed to know to keep my father's anger at bay. Keep quiet, always have food and chores done before he either woke up or came home from work, and under no circumstaces question him.

The woman who cared for me, Lilly had been her name, had told me stories of my mother, telling me how full of life and love she had been before she passed away giving birth to me. She told me how she had named me and already loved me more than anything in the world before I was even born, making my heart swell with happiness but also sadness. I had always wondered what life would have been like if my mother had lived through my birth, would we be a happy family? Would my papa love me if mama was here? All those questions would never have an answer though.

My childhood was cut short at the age of ten when Lilly passed away from a sickness. All of the household responsibilities fell onto my small shoulders, and my father's anger didn't have a distraction anymore. From then on I wasn't a child but a servant and an outlet for my father's aggression.

Shaking myself out of my troubled thoughts, I placed a cup of water next to my papa's full plate of food just as the front door slammed open and the smell of stale liquor permiated the air of the cottage. I gulped, taking a step back from the table as my father stumbled in, obviously drunk, and seated himself at the table to eat.

All was silent between us as I stood off to the side to wait for my father to finish eating so I could clear the table and retire to bed. The silence was broken when he looked up from his plate to my face, a clouded over look from the ale in his eyes.

"You're starting to look more like your mother every day Rayne." he mumbled, setting his fork down and tilting his head, waiting for me to say something.

"Thank you papa." I said softly, lowing my gaze to my black boots and trying not to fidget under his intense stare. I heard the chair scrape across the ground as he stood making his way toward me.

"You're mother was a beautiful woman Rayne. I've missed her very much. But I have a reminder of her with me. You. Which is suiting considering you took her from me." he said, his voice growing darker toward the end. I glanced at the table to see his plate cleared, and I took that as my escape route. I scurried around him, grabbing the plate and cup from the table to wash them but as I turned around I bumped right into my papa's chest causing me to stumble backwards and drop them.

As the plate hit the ground and shattered, dread filled me and I could feel the burning behind my eyes as I tensed in fear. My father stared at the plate and then at me, a sick twisted smile overtaking his face. He reached out, grabbing my wrist tightly in his large hand before he pushed me back onto the table.

"I-I'm sorry papa! I'll clean it up I promise!" I exclaimed, trying desperatley to free my wrist from his grasp and get away from him. I had never seen this look before, he was more intoxicated than any other night I had seen him and it scared me.

"Rayne, you should know by now that you have to be punished for the things you do wrong." he growled, letting go of my wrist and instead wrapping his fingers around my throat choking me. I gasped for breath, clawing at his hand and he pushed me to lay flat on the table.

"You've grown up so much sweety..." he mumbled, obviously too drunk to know what he was doing. He grabbed my shirt at the collar, ripping down the middle to expose my bra, grinning to himself as I struggled even harder to get free. Panic surged through my body as he started to run his hands over my body, making me thrash around and kick out at him in a desperate attempt to get him to stop.

"Now be a good girl and lie still!" he yelled, letting go of my throat to grab both my wrists in one of his hands, holding them above my head. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I gasped for air, my lungs burning as I gulped in as much air as I could. He didn't seem to notice as his hands trailed lower on my body, ignoring my pleads for him to stop that I was his daughter.

"Please papa stop, this isn't right! Let me go!" I screamed, trying to break my hands free from him with no luck. He ignored me completely, obviously not all there at the moment. I wracked my brain for a way to escape, but all thoughts left me when his hand slipped into my pants to make contact with my most private area. Running on adrenaline and pure fear, I screamed and threw my knee up, hitting him in the chest hard enough for him to momentarily loosen his grip.

Pulling my hands free I kicked him again, this time between his legs, and watched him drop to the ground hard. With every ounch of energy I had left, I jumped off the table and bolted for the door, throwing it open and running as fast as I could as I helf my shirt together. I ran for the only safe place I knew, not even noticing that something in the woods was following me.

I made it to the Dark One's house and banged on the door as hard as I could, screaming Bae's name. It was pulled open by a very disgruntled Rumlestilskin who took one look at me and pulled me inside, quickly shutting the door.

I fell into his arms as sobs wracked my body, holding onto him like a lifeline. He patted my back muttering softly that I was safe before calling out for ran from his room to where we were, panic written all over his face as he saw the state I was in.

"Bae, get the poor dear one of your shirts please. Hurry now." he said softly, leading me to sit on a comfortable chair as I tried to get my breathing under control. Bae returned a few moments later carrying a black long sleaved shirt. I pulled off my ripped up blouse and quickly put on the shirt offered while Rumple and Bae averted their eyes out of respect for my privacy.

"Rayne, what happened to you?" Bae asked softly, kneeing down in front of me to be at eye level.

"M-My father...he lost his mind. Kept saying how I looked so much like my mama. I broke a plate and he choked me, told me I had to be punished. He ripped my shirt...s-started touching me..." I trailed off, feeling a lump in my throat, looking anywhere but at the two other inhabitants of the house. I felt filthy, discusting. I wanted nothing more than to scrub my skin till it bled.

"You're father assulted you? That's horrible Rayne I'm sorry." my best friend said, tears shining in his eyes as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I returned the hug, glancing at Rumple to see him staring into nothing with an unreadable expression on his face. I pulled away, running my hands through my hair as I took deep breathes.

I couldn't stay here, I had to run far away so my father couldn't get to me. I didn't want to leave him alone but after what he just tried to do to me I had no choice. It was either run or risk it happening again. I could take the beatings, the harsh words, but I couldn't allow my papa to take my innocence from me. No.

I stood up, looking down at what I was wearing. Bae's long sleaved shirt which was a bit big so the sleaves went down to my knuckled, tight black pants and black boots. It would do.

"I have to go. You were right Bae, I can't do this. I must leave." I whispered, watching as he stood as well with tears still threatening to spill. He nodded, knowing that he was the one who told me I should run in the first place even if he didn't want me to go.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you Rayne. Where will you go?" he asked, taking my hand.

"I'm not sure, I could find another village, get a job. I can take care of myself." I said, a small smile gracing my lips and I pulled him into another hug. "This isn't goodbye forever, I have no doubt we'll see each other again. Remember you made a promise."

He smiled, chuckling softly as I refered to the promise to grow up and marry me. He had promised me when he was eight and I was ten. It had been right after Lilly had passed away and he was trying to cheer me up.

"Right, a man never goes back on a promise." he grinned, before kissing me softly on my forehead. I blushed softly as he pulled away before turning to Rumplestilskin, offering my hand.

"Thank you for allowing me so much time in your home and helping me as much as you have." I said, feeling my heart weigh down from the emotions of goodbye. He nodded, taking my hand and pulling me in for a quick hug, surprising me.

"You're welcome Dearie." he said, pulling away and nodding at his son. He left us alone, retiring to his room as Bae took my hand and led me outside.

"I'll miss you Baelfire." I said, looking up at him and giving him one last hug goodbye. He returned it, squeezing me tightly before we let go and stepped away from each other. I waved softly, making my way down the path out of the village without looking back. Disapearing into the trees, I took off running, finally feeling free for the first time in my life.

 **Sooooo there it is! Another chapter, let me know what you think! I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm baaaaack! Sooo as usual I'd love reviews! Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT!**

I ran for hours, not caring what direction I was going or where I was going to end up. The only think I focused on was keeping my legs pumping, pushing me as far from my village, from my father, as possible. My lungs were burning, my calfs were throbbing, and my head felt like it was about to explode but I didn't slow down.

Only when I was sure that I was miles away from home did I slow down to a walk and then a complete stop. I gasped for air, bending over to put my hands on my knees as I tried to get as much oxygen into my lungs as I could. Finally calming down, I took in my surroundings and noticed I was in a small clearing with tall trees on all sides.

I leaned my back against a near by tree, running my hands through my hair as I tried to think of a plan. I had just ran, I didn't bring anything with me for fear of going back home and facing my papa's wrath, and I was now completely alone.

I sighed, sliding down the tree to sit on the ground as the weight of my situation hit me. I didn't know what to do now that I was on my own. I could feel panic start to rise in my chest as tears build up behind my eyes, but I couldn't cry. I had to be strong for myself, I couldn't let myself fall apart because I don't think I would be able to put myself back together if I did.

Wiping my eyes, I leaned my head back against the tree to stare up at the moon. I'd guess it was well past midnight and that made me smile softly to myself. It was my mother's birthday. I was dragged out of my peaceful pity party by a twig snapping straight across the clearing from me, making my eyes dart toward the sound.

"You seem a bit lost, love." a male voice said, making my whole body tense in anxiety, ready to spring up and run at a moments notice. A moment later a boy about my age, maybe a little older, walked out from behind a tree, a playful grin on his face that only fuiled my instinct to run.

"Who are you?" I snapped, hoping my voice didn't sound as weak to him as it did to my own ears.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan." he replied with an air of arrogance surrounding him, grin still in place. I took a moment to look him over, assesing him to figure out if he posed a threat. He had light brown hair with wisps of blonde in it, and he wasn't short but he wasn't extremely tall either. He was probably about 5'9" which was still a lot taller than me.

My height was starting to piss me off it was difficult not to be intimidated when everyone towered over me. His clothes consisted of a green short sleaved shirt held together by brown ties in the front, and matching pants as well as brown boots. I could see a brown undershirt beneath the green one that went down to his elbows as well. He didn't look threatening but something inside of me screamed that he was dangerous.

"Well what's your name girl?" Peter asked, waving his hand at me to get his point across that he was waiting for me to introduce myself as well.

"Oh...Rayne." I mumbled, dragging myself away from my thoughts to look into his forest green eyes. A thought suddenly struck me, making me slowly stand up, keeping my back against the tree behind me to keep as much distance as possible. What was he doing wandering the woods at this time of night? Not to mention there wasn't a village or town for miles in any direction.

It was just the two of us alone far away from anyone that could hear screams for help. He seemed to notice my sudden change of behavior and stepped closer, making me flinch out of instict and try to back up. The tree stopped me from going anywhere, so I stuck my hands out in front of me in an attempt to keep him away.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, voicing my previous thoughts outloud. My question seemed to amuse him as he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're out here too. Don't be so quick to judge." he said, smirking at me in a way that had me lowering my eyes as if my body knew that he had the upper hand.

"So Rayne, in all honesty I didn't just stumble apon you on accident. I've actually come to make you a deal." he said, crossing his arms and leaning on a tree not so far from me. His relaxed posture put my axiety to ease slightly, making my tense muscles unwind a bit.

What kind of deal would this boy be wanting to make? And what did he mean that he didn't find me on accident, had he been following me? All these thoughts flew through my head a mile a minute, causing me to bite my lip softly in confusion.

"What kind of deal?" I asked after a few moments, shifting my stance so I was gripping the sleaves of Bae's shirt with my arms crossed. I saw Peter eye the shirt for a second, something flashing in his eyes. It almost looked like...possessiveness? No that couldn't be right.

"I can offer you a home, a place where you could be free and never have to worry about the difficulties of growing up. You could be young forever." he explained, a grin making it's way to his face as his eyes met mine. He must have felt my curiousity because he continued to speak.

"You would be the first Lost Girl ever, you're very special apparently from what I have heard. Me and the Lost Boys could be your family. We all take care of each other." he said, straightening up his back toward the end.

I stood there staring at him, so many feeling rushing through me at one time from his words. Confusion, fear, uncertainty, and most of all _hope._

"I don't have a good track history with family. How do I even know your telling the truth, huh? You could just be some sociopath planning to kill me." I replied, not letting my hopefull spirits rise. Good things like this don't happen to girls like me. It wasn't possible.

"Your history with your family is the exact reason you would be a great Lost Girl, love. Why do you think the name is for? And if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead as there is no one around but us. But alas, you're still breathing." he said smugly, taking another step forward. I forced myself to stay rooted to my spot, thinking over what he was saying.

What would become of me if I decided to go with this boy? This Peter Pan? What did I have to lose though? If it did turn out to be a joke and he killed me, who woud miss me? Bae and Rumple would never know, and they were the only ones that mattered.

Steeling my nerves, I looked into his eyes and straightened up. All these amazing things he was offering me, he had to want something in return. Nobody just handed out happy endings without wanting something in return.

"What's the catch?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at this teenage boy who seemed wise beyond his years. He chuckled darkly, his eyes blazing with mischeif. I gripped the sleeves of Bae's shirt tighter, feeling like he was here holding me as I waited for the other end of the bargain.

"All I want from you is for you to live. I am actually searching for something very important, and you can help me find it. I don't know how exactly you will but we'll cross that bridge when it comes, yeah?" he said, grinning and holding out his hand.

"So are you going to come with me? Start over and be free or live for as long as you have alone out here?" he asked, silently urging me to pick the former. I hesitated, weighing my options before placing my small, shaking hand into his larger one.

"I'll go with you." I whispered, not breaking eye contact as he lead me to the middle of the clearing. After urging me to hold tightly to his hand he bagan to lift off the ground, pulling me into the air with him.

I gasped, gripping Peter's hand tighter in my own, watching the ground as it got farther away. I couldn't believe it, we were flying! We flew higher and higher until we were far above the trees, making me grin. I had never felt so free before.

"This is amazing..." I mumbled, taking everything in as we flew higher into the sky. I looked over at Peter and was a bit suprised to see him staring at me with a weird look in his eyes. When he snapped out of it and found me looking at him, he grinned.

"Wonderful isn't it?" he asked, speaking loud over the wind that flew by us. I nodded happily, my hair flying around us as we sped through the sky, getting higher still. Soon it felt like the air was getting thinner and my breathes came in shorter. Furrowing my brows, I looked to Peter to see that he seemed to be fine.

I grabbed his forearm tightly with my free hand as the pressure on my chest intensified to the point of being painful. He looked down at me and hummed, grabbing my arm with his own free hand. He slipped his previous hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me flush against his side as he sped up.

"It's okay, this is normal it will be over in a moment." he reassured me. I nodded, screwing my eyes shut as I willed my heart to slow down. All at once, just like Peter promised, air filled my lungs making me gasp. I gulped oxygen into me, opening my eyes to smile softly at the boy. He smirked back, looking ahead and pointing with his free hand.

"We're here." he said, a grin forming on his face. I looked ahead and sure enough there was land. It was a large island covered mostly with forests, a few mountains, and I could see little breaks of water. It was beautiful. I could tell my face portrayed my awe, as Peter chuckled softly and tightened his grip on me as he flew downward.

As we landed softly on the white sands of the beach that surrounded the island, I gasped. As soon as my feet made contact with the earth, a wave of heat scorched through my whole body from my toes to the tips of my fingers. It burned but it didn't hurt, and as soon as it came it was gone again. I took a deep breath, shaking my head as I looked over at Peter to find him watching me with a large grin and shining eyes.

"Welcome to Neverland, Rayne."


End file.
